Morning after
by HelloCath
Summary: Sometimes the mornings are the finest, a nice memory of the day before. Other times, they are the most difficult because you have to face the consensus of the events of the day before.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: I don't own the characters, just wrote a little story about them for fun.**

 _Author note: So I watched wonder woman yesterday and I loooooooved it._

 _Mostly because she is just the real kind of hero (and badass doing so), but also liked the bittersweet romance in the movie. Well what can I say.. sucker for impossible romance._

 _English isn't my language so I hope that I didn't made to many mistakes (I really tried)._

 **The morning after - part 1**

There wasn't a sudden awakening this morning, no loud horn of a ship, like 2 days ago when she first came into the world of men.  
There was only warmth, warmth of the sheets wrapped around her, her own body and that of the body next to her.  
His arms hold her close to him like he never wanted her to go.

Slowly it came back to her, the rescue of the village, the dancing in the evening, despite that it was more like swaying than dancing.. and him getting awfully close to her.

It had felt like a dream or like the stories she had read.  
The magic of the snow falling on them and him explaining what humankind do when there is no war to be fought.  
There was something sincere and vulnerable in his words, his eyes where full of hurt.

But when he looked into her eyes they filled with hope and love. Nobody ever looked at her in this way and on that moment she knew that she wasn't the only one who knew that something changed between them.

There was something about this Steve Trefor. She liked Chief, Sammy and even the shooter without honor, but she felt different about Steve. His safety was maybe more important for her than finding Ares. Ridicules ofcourse. Finding and defeating Ares was her sacred mission, her destiny as a Amazone, besides Steve was a fine warrior and fully capable to care for himself.

But she couldn't help on how she felt for this man and she knew that she was falling in love with him.  
She started to love him but not the same love she had for her mother and her sister Amazons's.  
This was a different kind of love, something she never experienced.

For a brief moment they had gazed in each-other eyes. No words where spoken but there was no painful silence only mutually understanding. They stayed there until they were alone on the small town-square.

Not wanting that this moment wil ever end until she took his hand into hers, like the couple back in London did and this time he didn't pull away.  
He squeezed her hand softly, letting her know that he understood. When she looked up to his face she saw a soft smile on his face.  
They both knew what it meant.

"We should go to bed" he almost whispered, after a while "We both need rest".  
He was right ofcourse, they both needed it. But she wasn't ready yet, she needed to be with him just a little longer.  
But she nodded anyway and let him show the way to the Inn where they should be staying.

He walked her to her room and opened the door for her.  
She walked in, it was a nice and simply room. Diana looked at Steve who was about to leave.

No, she whispered to herself, he needs to stay.  
He looked hesitant as if it were not right thing to do. Probably about that whole marriage thing.

But when she looked at him with a look that she knew that she wanted this, he had carefully closed the door behind him.  
He walked towards her and she could felt his hand on her cheeks, her hand in his hair, the warmth of his breath against her lips, just before his soft lips touched hers.

"Are you sure?" he asked after the kiss was broken, both knowing what they were about to do.  
His forehead against hers, her hands on the back of his neck, his on the small of her back.  
"Yes" she said and once again pulled him to her to catch him into a kiss.

It had been magical, he was caring and soft but also full of passion and love.  
That night they made love and she knew that Clio was wrong.  
Maybe men where only necessary for reproduction and not for pleasure of the flesh.  
But this man also gave her love, something that was far more better than just pleasure of the flesh.

Suddenly his breathing changed and she knew he had woken up.  
His grip around her waste getting loose and she felt his hand carefully cherishing her shoulder.  
She enjoined the moment for a second and then rolled over so she could face him.  
"Hey" he said with a sleepy voice and a gentle smile on his face.  
Diana just smiled at him before she pulled him towards her and kissed him softly on his lips.

"I can getting used to this" Steve said when the kiss was broken while he cherished her cheeks. "God you are so beautiful, powerful and kind, how do I became this lucky?"  
"Being the man you are, Steve Trefor" was all what Diana said before she pulled him towards her again.  
For serval minutes the enjoined the moment together until Steve looked at his little device.  
"It's time to get up and meet the others" he said with a sign.-

Time, something that was not really important at home, she didn't understand why time was so important for mankind.  
Now she only wished that she had more time with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author note: Yes I said that this would be a one-shot, but well I wasn't totally finished with it._  
 _Think that I will write a little more of these._  
 _Again, English isn't my first language so I'm sorry._

 **The morning after.**

His body would never be found.  
A few metal plates of the plane, crushed and burned by the intense heat of the explosion, but not him.

She had looked for him ofcourse, after the battle with Ares.  
She knew that there wasn't any hope, she could feel that he was gone. But she needed to see his face one more time.  
But the explosion was too intense, to hot.. there was simply nothing left of him to find.

There she stood, the remains of the plane scattered around her.  
It was hopeless and she knew it. She fell on her already brushed knee's, like the impact of the battle suddenly reached her. Everything hurts.  
He was gone, really gone just like Antiope and the other Amazons who didn't survived the battle on the beach.  
Diana could feel the tears falling of her cheeks.  
She had lost so many the past few days, so many dead.  
Her aunt and mentor, her amazon sisters, the people of Veld and now.. Steve..

The ash of the exploded plane was still falling out of the sky and for a moment it reminded her of the previous night in Veld, the snow, the dancing, his smile, his perfect blue eyes, the warmth of his body around hers..

But it also reminded her of the villagers of Veld , celebrating that their war was finally over, they where free.  
Music, dancing, love.. it had been a perfect night, they had know that their mission was far from over. But nevertheless it was a victory, they had saved so many innocents.  
She had fought for the people who could not do it themselves.

Now they where all gone, it had all been for nothing.  
The image of the children laying still on the cold and hard bricks still haunted her mind.  
The children.. their lives had been stolen from them by a other human, just a human..  
She had been so sure that Ludendorff was Ares. But he was just a human and despites that Ares wanted the end of humankind Ludendorff hadn't been under the spell of Ares, it was his choice to end all these lives. To murder innocent villagers, to murder children and babies, just because he wanted to show that his toxic gas worked.  
Ludendorff had been everything what's wrong with humankind

She had been so angry towards Steve, she had screamed to him because he stopped her from killing Ludendorff on the Gala.  
She had believed that she could have prevent this from happening, just by killing Ludendorff.  
He had been Ares, she was sure of that. She was wrong ofcourse and Steve had known that.  
She had been wrong.. she had never had the change to say that to him, to say sorry.

Steve..  
He had made the selfless choice to save so many lives despite it would ended his.  
He was a hero, he was everything what was good with humankind.  
But his sacrifice hurted so much.  
She remembered their dance in Veld, they had talked about what humans do when there isn't a war to be fought.  
It was almost like he forgot how it was, a life before the war.  
" Breakfast " he had told her and " reading newspapers" .  
Suddenly he had became more serous - "falling in love, getting married, having children.. and grow old together." He had sounded wistful.  
"What is it like?" Diana had asked him.  
He didn't know.. On that moment she had been imagined if this was possible with her.  
They could never grow old together, as an Amazon she would't age like him.  
But it didn't matter, not for her. She could have had a lifetime with him.

Now this dream was taken from her, destroyed by the war, just like everything in Veld.

Her sobbing grew more intense and suddenly she felt the warm and soft feel of wool over her bare shoulders.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she heard Chief saying as he laid the woolen vest over her.  
The native-american pulled her close to him.  
"He is gone" cried Diana and Chief simply nodded while he watched the upcoming sun.  
"He saved thousands of lives" he aded "You can be very proud of him, I know that this doesn't help now, but it will in time"

Time..

She grabbed Steve's watch.  
"It doesn't tick anymore" she said quietly.  
The chief took the watch from her while studying it.  
"It looks very old"  
Diana nodded "Steve told me that it was in his family for generations, but the old artifact was still ticking. Why did it stop?"  
Chief signed "The end of a bloodline" he simply said as he carefully placed the watch in Diana's hands "Take good care of it".  
Diana nodded and placed the watch against her chest  
"It isn't fair" She said.  
"Life isn't" Chief said "But you try to make the best of it, you keep going even when the struggle is hard, because you live and that's a gift. You owe it to the death, you owe it to Steve"  
Diana nodded and silently they watched while the sun came up.  
Today the war would be over.  
Diana could only hope that it would last.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author note: Thanks for you kind words_ I luv Milarion 1201.

 **Morning after - part 3**

Slowly he became aware of his surroundings.  
Comfy, warmth..  
A bed, no sheets, the source of the warmth came from a body, cradled in his arms.

Diana..

He opened his eyes and could just see the top of her head, her body wrapped into the sheets.  
Well that explained the no sheets part.  
He knew what they had to do today, another hard day in it seems endless war, and another day to give everything to stop it.

He loosed his grip on the women next to him, just a small part of her shoulder wasn't covered in sheets and he couldn't resist touching the soft skin of het shoulder.  
How could she be such a vicious warrior, so skilled in battle and simultaneous being the most caring person he had ever known? She was truly a wonder.  
Suddenly she rolled over, she was awake he realized as he saw her dark eyes stare at him.  
"Hey" he said with a sleepy voice and a gentle smile on his face.

Diana just smiled at him before she pulled him towards her and kissed him softly on his lips.

He knew that this was the best moment of his life, how did he became so lucky.

"I can getting used to this" Steve said when the kiss was broken while he cherished her cheeks. "God you are so beautiful, powerful and kind, how do I became this lucky?"

The amazon warrior just smiled to him "Being the man you are, Steve Trefor"

And again she pulled him closer to her.

"So.." he started after a few minutes "Was Clio wrong?"  
Diana chuckled in his arms "Well maybe"  
"Maybe!?" shouted Steve joking "Come on.. Above average here"  
"I would not know on how the average man is" said Diana.  
Steve smiled "Clio was wrong, just admit it"  
Diana chuckled "Well I must say that I feel the incredible desire to spend the whole day here, with you"  
"Sounds fine with me" Steve told her en kissed the top of head, both knowing that this wouldn't happen.

He remembered their conversation from the previous night, the dance, the snowfall..  
She asked about what humankind does when there isn't a war to be fought.  
Frankly, although the war was just going on for 4 years, it had felt as an eternity.  
The last years he had focuses on one thing and one thing only. To end this war, a world without war. That was his dream, but what about his life after the war?

"Breakfast" he had told her, breakfast was good of course.. Oh yeah he also liked to reading the newspaper.. Oh and then to work.  
Then he had looked in her eyes, now knowing what he actually wanted.  
"They.." he started after a small pause "get married, maybe make some babies, grow old together.. I guess"  
He looked away, knowing that this kind of life would never be his.  
Have a family as a spy? Damaged by the war?  
It was just a dream.

"What is it like?" She asked while watched the falling snow as it melted on the shoulders of his coat.  
"No idea" he confessed and suddenly he felt the need to pull the stunning women in front of him closer to him.  
She was perfect in anyway, he knew that he didn't deserved her, but on this moment while the snow fell, he simply couldn't resist.  
He pulled her closer while they silently, what had she called it? Swaying?  
She looked deep into his eyes and he knew that they both felt the same way, this felt right. It was perfect.

They just gazed in each other eyes. Never wanting to end this moment.  
They stayed there until they were alone on the small town-square.  
Suddenly he had felt the soft skin of her hand slipping in his hand.  
He knew that it was a question without words.  
Yes, he thought, We are together like the couple back in London.  
He squeezed her hand softly, letting her know that he understood.

After the war they would figure out what this together will mean.  
Could he marry a Amazon princes? Was that allowed or would her mother kill him if he ever dared to ask her permission? She surely was fully capable of doing that.

Suddenly it became very cold. He knew that the moment was over. She should rest. He should rest. The war wasn't won yet.  
"We should go to bed" he almost whispered, "We both need rest".  
He could see the sorrow in her eyes, she clearly didn't wanted this moment to be over.  
She nodded and without letting his hand go walked towards the inn where they would stay the night.

He walked her to her room, opened the door for her to make sure that everything was right for her. She walked in and he reached for the doorknob to leave for his own room.  
Just one more look of her.  
She looked more beautiful than ever in de flickering of the fire.

She looked at him, clearly wanted him to stay.  
He was hesitant, it wasn't really the right thing to do.. her mother would totally kill him if she ever found out that he spent the night with her daughter out of wedlock.  
But then again, amazons didn't do marriage right? And the only amazon here was the perfect being in front of him, who was inviting him into her room.  
He shut the door behind himself and faced her.  
She reached up with both her hand to run her fingers through his hair.  
He placed his hands on her cheeks, so soft.  
Before he knew it she pulled him towards her, mouth to mouth in the most perfect kiss.

He would not wait for the end of this war to figure their relationship out.  
It was about now and here.

"Are you sure?" he asked after the kiss was broken, both knowing what they were about to do.  
His forehead against hers, her hands on the back of his neck, his on the small of her back.  
"Yes" she said and once again pulled him to her to catch him into a kiss.

He strokes her perfect tanned skin.  
He could see the brushed beneath it.  
She was really from blood and flesh. She was really real.  
Something that he could not totally comprehend. How could such a perfect person be real in this dark and evil world?

"It's time to get up and meet the others" he said with a sign after looking at his watch.  
"Busy day a lot of badguys to stop"

Diana rolled out of the sheets and he could finally see her body in the daylight.  
"Huh" he started in confusing.  
"What is it?" Asked Diana.  
"Tonight you where covered in brushes" Steve followed "All brushes are gone now"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Last one! Thanks for reading.**

"Bad news, it's on a timer"  
Steve's heart skipped a beat, hearing that. They couldn't let it shooting it down, if it crashed somewhere it would wipe out everyone in 130km2.

If they leave the plane here, the same thing would happened.. Thousands of soldiers on both sides would die, villagers would die, everyone in this area would die.  
"Is it flammable, Chief?" he asked.  
"Yeah, she said its hydrogen" Chief replied without looking away from the plane "It's flammable"  
Steve had part of the answer, would it work? It needs to be.  
"I need you guys to clear me a path to the plane"  
It took a minute before the gang understood what Steve had meant, horror in their eyes.  
"No Steve!" they yelled, but it was to late, Steve was already gone.  
It was their only change to save all those people, to end this war.  
So they did what Steve asked and for the final time all four of them would fight to save the innocents, like they had done for years.

Steve saw Diana hit the airfield on her back and then slide hundreds of meters before sliding to a stop. He then left the team to race to her side.  
She was lying on her back, not really moving and Steve hearth sank.  
He came closer and saw that she was all right; she just looked dazed from the blow.  
"Thank god" Steve whispered, to which god he wasn't sure. He had stopped believing in so much. How could gods be real in this world? But then again, if Diana was real, anything was possible with her in this world.

He helped her on her feet, holding her close.  
I'm so sorry" Steve said to Diana "I didn't believe you. But I'd given up believing in so much"  
Diana just looked dazed, not really knowing what was happening.  
"But I believe in you" Steve followed. He had to say it now even if Diana couldn't hear him, there was no time  
"You can do this, but I have to go"  
His hands cupped her face for a moment, he couldn't believe that this would be the last time he would see her.  
"I wish we had more time"  
"No!" she said desperately, understanding that something was about to happen "What are you saying?"- Her hands firmly held his collar.  
"It's okay" Steve said "I can save today, you can save the world"  
He the pressed his watch in her hands, she looked at it confused.  
"I love you" he yelled and ran towards the plane, away from the most perfect being he had ever met.  
"Steve!" he heard her cry, but he wouldn't look.  
If he did, he knew that je wouldn't have the strength to leave her again.

Why didn't they have more time?  
Getting married, have children, grow old together, it was all a dream.  
This was his life, the life of a spy and a soldier.

They succeeded; Steve piloted the plane into a steed climb, away from everyone.  
If he exploded the gas, evaporating the gas, then it wouldn't harm anyone.  
Except for the people who would be in the range of the explosion.. He needed to fly the plane at a higher altitude.  
He knew that he couldn't escape it. This would be his final flight.  
He always loved to pilot an airplane. In a way he was glad that he would die doing it.

He had seen so much, he had done so much.. So much dead, so much suffering.  
He had almost stopped in believing that the war would end, that the world would be a better place in the future. Until he met her, she had changed him; because of her he started dreaming again, wanting a life after the war, a life with her.

17,000 feet. The engines started to misfire badly.  
He was running out of air.  
This is it then he though. Pointing his pistol towards the gas.

He couldn't stop smiling when he thought of her.  
He would save today, ending the war.  
He only wished that he could have witness the end.

He looked out of the window for one more time. It was still dark. No sun to be seen.  
This morning was the best morning he ever had, waking up next to her, holding her close.  
He would never have another morning.

He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.  
It didn't even hurt.

Weeks gone by, Diana stayed in London with Etta after the war.  
Eventually she would go back home, but she couldn't just yet.  
Staying her in de human world gave her the feeling that he was still a part of her life.  
Also she couldn't leave her new friends, they where a new kind of family for her. She even enjoyed her ordinary human life and her new job at the library.

Diana sat on her bed with an old photo album.  
Etta gave it to her just few moments before.  
She said that she found it between Steve' s belongings and though that Diana would like it.  
There weren't a lot of photos in it. Just a few taken on special events.  
Like the first day in the armor.  
She could barely recognize him.  
He was even younger than on the photo on the memorial board, but it was him, she was sure of that. A handsome Young man, staring at a plane.  
 _Steve's first flying lesson_ – was written under it.  
A sad smile formed on Diana's face.  
She had known him for just a few days but she will miss him forever.

A soft tick suddenly came from her bedside table and then another tick and another.

Diana put the book away and walked to bedside.  
A single object lying on it.  
Diana picked it up and studied it; Steve's watch, it started ticking again.  
"How" Diana asked herself, cherishing the small object.

What did this mean?  
 _The end of a bloodline_ – remembering what Chief had told her.  
It had stopped ticking on the exact same time as the heart of Steve stopped beating.

"Why are you ticking?" she asked the small object, like it could answer.  
And than it hit her, maybe a new heart in bloodline was just started beating.

She placed her hand on her abdomen, could it be?  
Just maybe Steve had left her something after all.

 **Author's note: At first I wanted to write a AU fic about the last part after I completed 'morning after' , but saw that someone else was already doing this.**  
 **And that's totally fine ofcourse, just could't help to write a little hint about it here.**


End file.
